The Killer with a Warm Heart
by Bella-chama
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is in the well known Assasin group known as the Akatsuki. He has order's to Murder the Hyuuga Heiress. Can little Hinata persuade him to not kill her? Well hurry and read to find out! HinaXIta. Reviews Please!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I have deleted 'When Fantasy messes with Reality' because I am officially doing a Project! Of Hinata lol. I hope you like it… Well This is the first story of Projecto Hinata! =3 So everyone… Enjoy~

------------------------LINE?-----------------------------------------------------

Slashing the throats of five guards, Itachi Uchiha walked out of the tall building with his Katana stained in blood of numerous people. His crimson eyes were seen through the pitch black of Darkness. As he walked through the doors of the building, rain droplets poured down on him. His partner, Kisame Hoshigaki, was leaning against the wall with his large sword.

"Let's go Kisame… We're done here."

Kisame smirked and walked with Itachi as they soon disappeared. They appeared at the gates of the village when Kisame sighed. The rain continued to pour on them but their black cloaks with the vibrant red clouds kept them from getting completely soaked. Itachi's sheathed Katana hung loosely from his waist. The two dashed off in an incredible speed, passing many tree's.

* * *

Pale Lavender eyes opened slowly and blinked, getting used to the amount of brightness that was in the room. She turned to her side, sighing softly. It was a weekend an another waste of a day. Soon, she sat up and looked around her room. Her white dresser's had the nice floral patterns carved in them and on top was all her personal item's. The walls were a nice Lavender with nice paintings on the walls. The tiles on the floor were a nice cream color. Her bed sheet's and Blanket's were lavender and white.

"Another Day… Another Waste…"

She stood up and stretched her arms, yawning slightly. Walking over to her Vanity, she picked up a brush and ran the bristles through her long, Violet Hair. Staring into the mirror, she sighed. Her Hair went only to her mid-back and her skin was fairly pale with only a small tint of Skin tone. Her eyes were pale and Lavender, unlike any of the other Hyuuga's cold icy eyes. Her rosy red lips would look absolutely delicious to any young man that looked at her. Her round supple breasts were also very nice to look at but sadly, she hid all of this with her baggy jacket's and baggy short's. Hinata wasn't exactly one of the girl's who liked showing herself off… After Hinata finished brushing her hair she walked inside the bathroom and started her daily routine.

"Hinata-sama!"

After Hinata walked out of her bathroom she heard her cousin, Neji Hyuuga, knocking on her door. She walked over to the door and opened the door, pulling on a fake smile.

"Good Morning, Neji-niisan."

Neji kept his straight face but his eyes softened slightly. Hinata was the best at pulling fake smiles that eventually… No one noticed the fakeness anymore…

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama would like me to train you today."

"Ah. Sounds good, Just allow me to change," Hinata responded, Smiling 'sweetly.'

Neji nodded and Hinata closed the door. She turned her back to the door and sighed. Looking down at the floor, she knew she couldn't get any better… Why bother on a weakling like her…? Hinata narrowed her eyes at the ground but tossed the thought and dressed in her regular clothes. The normal baggy Sweater and her navy blue Capri-pants. The clothing that hid her natural beauty… She opened her door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Inside, Neji was sitting on a chair, eating a juicy red apple. Hinata smiled and picked up a green apple, biting into it. The sour taste of the green apple filled her mouth as she sat down in the chair in front of him.

"You ready to train, Hinata-sama?"

"Hai. Neji-niisan."

The two siblings stood up and walked out of the Hyuuga household. Hinata continued to munch on her apple while Neji simply stared forward to the training field that was inside the Hyuuga estate. Hinata threw the core away and stood across from Neji. She activated her Byakugan and looked at Neji. Neji's Byakugan was already activated. Hinata soon dashed over to Neji, beginning their Spar.

* * *

Itachi stood in the dark room. He looked up to the eyes of his Leader, Pein.

"Good work Itachi. But now we have another order. An order to murder the Hyuuga Heiress."

Itachi nodded slightly, his red eyes flickering with some sort of 'Interest.' He had heard that the Hyuuga's were powerful but all except the Heiress. Hinata Hyuuga was her name… He remembered her doll-like features from when they were children. This might be interesting… To see her white, gentle eyes frightened.

"I want you to get on it quick. We are close to Konoha and we need her dead."

Itachi nodded and closed his eyes, disappearing. He told Kisame about the mission and told him to pack up at few things they may need.

"Its odd because… I'll be visiting one of my old 'friends.'"

Kisame cackled at this and disappeared, getting the required item's. Itachi disappeared and appeared in his room. Walking over to his dresser, he reached into one of the drawer's and pulled out a picture that was neatly folded. Unfolding the small picture, he looked at it. The picture was of little Hinata, her face bright red. Itachi was kissing her cheek. A smile almost appeared on his lips but it never cam since Kisame appeared. He folded the picture up and placed at the bottom of his drawer.

"Now… Shall we go Kill… The Hyuuga Heiress…?"

------------------------------------LINE XD-------------------------------------

Dear Reader's,

Well Hey there :D Its Bella coming out with a new story and her first Project! This is officially the first chapter of the first story of 'Projecto Hinata!' I'm sorry about not updating as much… But at least I came up with this :D Anyways… I hope you all enjoy. I'm not sure if I write as good as people say but You all are my judges. Bye Bye for now!!

-Bella-chama


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha I didn't get much review's on the first story (Didn't think I would -_-) but that's ok. I'm not giving up on this story! I thank everyone who does review!! :D Well Here is the second chapter. Hope you all like it ^^**

**----------------------------LINE :D-----------------------------------------------**

**Hinata fell back on her bottom, looking up at Neji. Scrapes were found on her face and Neji… Well he was clean. Hinata sighed softly and stood up on her feet. She activated her Byakugan once again and charged at her cousin. He threw a few Kunai's and she dodged them nicely but was tripped by her cousin. An odd feeling of someone staring at her came to her mind. She bit her bottom lip, looking around. Who could possibly be watching her?**

*** * ***

"**Hmph. Pathetic as usual."**

**Itachi had been studying the girl for awhile and lost his interest in her. She was weak and had no chance at being a proper Kunoichi. Itachi sighed softly but continued to watch the Hyuuga Heiress. She continued to fight until she was thrown off her feet again. Finally, the older Hyuuga said that was enough for the day. Hinata nodded, but sighed sadly. Did she really want to become stronger? She gave no effort at it… **

"**Neji-niisan… The next time we train… I want you to go harder on me…"**

**Neji nodded slightly and walked towards the Mansion. Hinata glared at the floor and began to walk to the Gates. Itachi was sure to keep his eyes on her. As Hinata walked, she saw Naruto Uzumaki and her girlfriend… Sakura Haruno. The two had hooked up when Sakura finally realized how much Naruto loved her… Which only left Hinata broken… **

"**Hey Hinata!"**

**Hinata looked over to Naruto, smiling happily. Naruto's arm was around Sakura's waist… Hinata's eyes held a bit of sadness but she was really good at hiding her emotions…**

"**Where you going?"**

"**Ano… I'm just going off to train some more…"**

"**Because you can't get any better," Sakura butted in.**

"**N-No… I just want to kill some time…"**

**Sakura smirked at Hinata, making her feel uneasy. Itachi shook his head. What a pathetic excuse for a girl… No backbone at all… Not even attractive… He would enjoy killing her… Hinata continued to walk towards the gates of Konoha. Was she really this useless… As Hinata's confidence lowered she walked out of the gates to a nice secluded area. Seems like the job would be easy for Itachi, huh? She was probably just stuck up like all the other bitches in the village. Hinata looked at the lake with a saddened face. **

"**Well… Better get started…"**

**Slipping off her over-sized jacket, she smoothed out the mesh Shirt that had stuck to her body. She moved her bangs out of her face and now Itachi could see the innocent, cute features she had… But that didn't hide the fact that she was weak… She closed her eyes and activated her Byakugan. She stepped out in the middle of the lake and began to move her arms in a mesmeric way causing thin needles to shoot out of the water. They were like senbon needles but once they got in your skin, they would let out an odd poison. Itachi could see why she wasn't making any progress… She was too tensed and she didn't give the right amount of Chakra… But it didn't really matter. She was about to die. Once she finished her 'Water Dance' she walked onto land and sighed softly. Itachi jumped down from the tree and landed a few feet away from her. Hinata looked up to him and recognized the famous Akatsuki cloak. She backed up slightly but stopped when she felt the cold steel of a kunai. **

"**Move and I'll slit your throat."**

**Hinata gasped lightly but said nothing. She finally realized why he was here… He was ordered to kill her… Probably from her own father. Hinata deactivated her Byakugan.**

"**Go ahead… Please… kill me…," she whispered softly.**

**Itachi could hear her soft whisper and didn't understand. Wasn't she one of the richest girl's in the village? Why didn't she beg for her life? Why did she wish to die?**

"**Why do you wish to die… Hyuuga-san."**

**Hinata closed her eyes, feeling herself getting close to letting tears drop. But she began to answer the story of why she wished to end her life… Of why she had no desire for life anymore.**

"**I'm nothing but a useless human… I'm not capable of completing any task that my father asks for me… If I stay alive I'll just be putting up with the hatred my family has towards me… But if I died then I think that I would make a lot of people happy…"**

**Is this truly what she believed deep in her heart? All that Pain, Anger, and sadness is held so tightly in her heart… That was probably another reason why she couldn't make any progress… Such a depressing child. **

"**I'll tell you what…"**

**He pushed Hinata so that she was a few feet away from him. She turned to him and stared at him with confused eyes. He slipped the Kunai back in the weapon pouch and looked up at Hinata, his eyes the same blood red.**

"**I'll give you today to decide whether you'd like to leave this place… Become a missing-nin. If you do then you'll have to go through more pain. Meeting the Akatsuki and seeing whether you are useless or not. Our leader will determine whether you stay alive or not. And if you don't come then I will carry out the order's and kill you. So… Hyuuga-san… What will you choose?"**

**With that he disappeared leaving a puzzled Hinata. She looked at the choices. Should she throw her life away forever? Or throw the life as the Hyuuga Heiress and start the life of a Missing-nin? What will little Hinata do…?**

**-----------------------------LINE :D--------------------------------------------**

**Dear Reader's,**

**I'm not sure if I should continue this story… So I'll see how many people want me to continue and how many want me to stop. The first five Reviews will determine whether or not I should continue this story. For now… Bye ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone is so nice… Well, since the reader's asked for more I shall not give up! I'm really happy that people actually like this story… So for that, the next people who review shall get a Cake! And maybe…. I'll draw a pic for all the people who review. (I have a deviant art account lol) So everyone! Review if you think my story is nice and I shall make a Cake!! The first… *Counts* 20 reviwer's on this chapter gets a cake drawing ^^ Well lets start the story!

------------------------CUPPYCAKE :D----------------------------------------

Hinata walked out of her secluded area, her jacket in her arms. She had decided that before she left… She would at least give Konoha something they've never seen before. A happy Hinata! But first was packing. Hinata was smiling brightly while many men kept their eyes on her. She walked up to Naruto and smiled cheerfully.

"Hey Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked over but didn't expect to see Hinata without her jacket… And how hot she looked in a mesh shirt… Before he drooled, Sakura wrapped her arm around his. She had never expected Hinata to be so bold as to take her jacket off. Hinata smiled and walked passed the two, Naruto keeping his eyes on her two round, perfect breasts.

"Hinata-sama…?"

Hinata looked off to the side to see her cousin, Neji, run up to her with a slightly shocked face. Even if Neji was her cousin he had never seen Hinata without her sweater or something covering her. Hinata smiled brightly at Neji which shocked him even more. He knew she smiled but never had he been able to see her emotion… Hinata dashed towards the Hyuuga Household, still smiling happily. Once she reached the large Mansion she ran upstairs to her room. She got a simple black backpack and packed up clothes, personal items, and a book. After that, she filled her weapons pouch with kunai's, shuriken's, and a few senbon needles.

"I guess its time to say bye…"

She stood up, sighing softly. Other then her pathetic life she did have good friends who actually cared about her… But other than that… Nothing at all… They will eventually forget about her… Right? Hinata jumped out the window and landed swiftly on her feet. She walked towards the gates with a smile on her face. Being with Kiba and Shino might be best… Once she walked out the Hyuuga gates, she looked around for Kiba and Shino.

"YAHOO!"

Hinata smiled and looked off in one direction where Kiba was jumping off a roof top. Shino appeared in a swirl of insects. Kiba's jaw dropped when he saw Hinata without her over-sized jacket.

"Damn Hinata… I never knew you had such a nice body…"

Hinata's cheeks flushed but she smiled happily. Shino and Kiba stood next to each other, looking over Hinata's features.

"You guy's wanna go eat some ramen…?"

"Hell Yeah!"

"Sure…"

Hinata grinned happily and grabbed both their hands, running towards Ichiraku's Ramen shop. They sat themselves, Hinata in the middle, Shino on the right, and Kiba on the left. They ordered their bowls of ramen and began to talk. Hinata smiled and laughed with them. They've been her best friends since they started the Team… Soon they began to eat their Miso Ramen and finished shortly. It soon grew dark and Hinata said her good-byes to her best friends. After she hugged them, she looked at the ground, a small tear sliding down her pale cheek.

"Why're you crying, Hinata…?"

Hinata quickly rubbed the tear away and smiled happily at them. They stared at her, curious.

"I just didn't want this night to be over…"

Kiba laughed at Hinata as Akamaru popped out of his jacket. Hinata nuzzled her nose against Akamaru's and smiled, saying her final good-bye. She walked towards the Hyuuga Household as one last tear slipped down her cheek. This was the last night she had with them… She found herself staring at the Hyuuga Mansion. How so much pain was held in this mansion… The death of her mother… She bit her lip and walked through the gates and opened the door to the Mansion.

"Hinata! Where the hell where you?!"

She looked over to see Ms. Bitch herself. Hanabi Hyuuga… She smiled cheerfully at Hanabi.

"I was hanging around with my teamates."

"Hmph."

Hanabi crossed her arms and walked away to the living room. Hinata walked to her room and shut the door while locking it. It was nine at the moment and she had planned to leave at Midnight. She looked around her room and sighed. She disliked her room but the room had so many memories… Good and Bad. Hinata walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once she was done she changed into some P.J.'s and laid in her bed. Her alarm clock was set for midnight and she was all set. Once she closed her eyes, she fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

~A couple hour's later~

A loud beeping awoke Hinata from her dreamless sleep. She fell out of her bed and hurriedly turned off the alarm so she didn't awake anyone. Quickly, she turned on her Byakugan and looked around the house. No one had awakened thankfully but Hanabi was sitting up in her bed. Hanabi seemed to be half asleep and soon she fell back in her bed, asleep. Hinata smiled and stood up, walking towards her bathroom to take a quick shower and to clean up. Once she was done with that she placed on her normal attire and put on her equipped weapon's pouch. After slipping her black backpack, she opened the window silently and jumped out, landing swiftly on her feet.

"This is my official good-bye."

Hinata smiled when she took out a Kunai and dug it deep in the wall of the Hyuuga Household. She scraped the walls, metal sounds heard. Once she was done, she looked up to see the jagged lettering. "Good-Bye." Was what the jagged letter's said. She smiled satisfied and turned around, dashing towards the gate. She jumped up to the top gracefully and jumped down to the other side. Soon, she ran out of the gates of Konoha and ran to her secluded spot. Once she got there, she looked around for a certain Uchiha.

"So… You are smarter than I thought."

Itachi jumped down from a tree and landed a few paces from Hinata. She looked up to him, emotionless.

"So Hyuuga-chan. Are you ready to join the life of a Missing-nin?"

Hinata bit her bottom lip and swallowed the lump that had grew in her throat.

"Yes… Uchiha-san."

-------------------LINE :3-------------------------------------------------------

Dear Reader's,

Isn't this a cliffhanger? I think it is… lol. I'm glad that people like this story and honestly… I was going to give up… Because of my stupid low self-confidence. But you guy's made me like… SUPA Happy. So thank you All reviewer's. If any of you have a Chatango account… I'm Isabellanightmare! So I can have more friends x3 and maybe get some request's from awsum people! Ok I think I'll try this out… Say…

.

.

ChibiBella! If you are one of my fans :D I don't expect much though. Lol Well Bye for now! ^o^

-Bella-chama


	4. Chapter 4

People like this story! It makes me sooo happy :D So I thank all of my reviewer's! You all rock my socks!!! Or maybe something else . Well anyways. Come talk to me if you're a fan of my fan fiction or you just think I'm awsum. Now lets continue onto THE story! Lol

--------------------------------JEFREE STAR-----------------------------------

Both Itachi and Hinata walked in the dark forest. The tree's twisted figures made odd looking shadow's dance around the two. Hinata didn't get close to Itachi but she didn't get to far from him either. She kept her eyes lowed to the ground and accidentally bumped into Itachi's back. She quickly backed up and looked up to him in confusion.

"We're going to stay here for tonight. Tomorrow we'll be sure to train…"

Hinata nodded quietly and watched as Itachi made his way over to a small clearing beside a lake. She stood a few paces in front of him and looked up to him, slightly nervous from the red eyes that pierced themselves into her.

"U-Uhm… Uchiha-san… Would you like me to get fire wood…?"

"No. I'll get the wood. You get the fish."

She nodded as he disappeared without another word. She stepped at the bank of the lake. Inside were the nice silver fishes, swimming happily with their friends. She closed her eyes and swiped her hand quickly in the water, pushing a few of the fish into the air. They squirmed weakly in the air while Hinata quickly took out a few senbon needles, throwing them directly at the center of the fish. They were pinned down to a tree on the other side. Hinata kept this up until Itachi returned. She had collected about fifteen fish for the two. Itachi was setting up the wood and Hinata returned with the fish. When Hinata appeared, Itachi was already sitting in front of the fire, his eyes closed. She quietly placed the fish on the floor and sat down in front of fire.

"Do you mind cooking… I burn all my food…"

Hinata looked over to Itachi and giggled softly, nodding. She took out the fishes and cut them open to clean them out. Once she was finished, she poked a stick threw the fish and placed them by the fire. Once they looked good enough to eat, she pulled each off and placed them on a nice sized leaf. Hinata took one and bit into it. A few moments later, Itachi did the same thing and they ate, listening to the crackles of the fire. Once they were finished, Itachi placed a mat down and looked over to Hinata.

"I'm sorry… There's only one mat."

"I-It's fine…"

Itachi laid himself on the mat and felt warmness against his back. Hinata had laid next to him and tried to move away but that wasn't possible. They laid there until they both finally fell asleep.

~Next Day XO~

Hinata opened her eyes to see Itachi moving around. Curious to what he was doing, she sat up and rubbed her eyes drowsily. Itachi directed his attention to her but then began to pace once again. She took out her bag and reached inside, pulling out a brush. She quickly brushed her hair and stood up.

"We shall be leaving in about an hour or so. You should clean up."

Hinata nodded and picked up her black bag. She used her Byakugan to detect a river away from the clearing. She found one in perfect peace and decided to go there. She walked, holding the backpack closely to her chest. Soon, she reached the river and stripped down. She slipped herself into the river, gasping at the coldness of the river. She relaxed and quickly began to wash herself. She finished and air dried quickly.

"Hyuuga-san… We're leaving in a little bi-"

Itachi stared at Hinata, resting on a large smooth rock. He felt himself getting closer and closer to bloody nose and came out of his daze when he heard a loud shriek.

"Itachi-san! You pervert!!"

Itachi was so confused that he didn't notice the rock flying his way. The rock hit him face first, making him stumble back. Hinata quickly changed into her clothes and walked over to check if the mighty Uchiha Perv was ok. Her two index finger's were pressed together like when she was a small girl.

"U-Uchiha-san…?"

Itachi was on the floor, knocked out with blood dripping from his nose. Hinata bit her bottom lip and saw the large red mark on his forehead. She also saw the rock split in half. Damn… He sure was hard headed, huh? She sighed softly and placed her hand on his forehead, healing the red mark. Itachi woke up a few moments later, seeing that Hinata had bandaged his sore spot.

"Why did you do this?"

"W-Well.. You saw me Naked a-and-"

"No… I mean taking care of me like this."

He pointed at the bandages on his forehead. Hinata smiled happily at Itachi.

"You probably don't like me v-very much… But… R-Right now… We're a team… And I-I always h-help my teammates."

Itachi had never had anyone do this. Not even his own partner, Kisame. Everyone was so afraid of him but this girl… She truly was warm hearted… To have the courage… To help a Killer. Itachi had a small smile which surprised Hinata. This… Would be the beginning of a very nice… And Warm Friendship. The friendship between the Killer and the Angel.

---------------End :O------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Reader's,

Well… I'm sorry for not updating sooner! I've been supa busy!! Please don't hate me . And I know this chapter wasn't very good… But I'm kinda happy about the ending. Don't know if I did a good job but… I updated! The cupcake will be here Soon ^.^ Thankyou all my reviewer's!!! Well. For now… Bye Bye!!! (5 review's to continue)

-Bella-chama


	5. Chapter 5

**Ehehe… Sorry for not updating sooner.. But I was waiting for five review's!! So it's not Bella's Fault ;A; Anyways.. This chapter will be longer than any of the chapter's I've wrote for this story! So be prepared . lol. And if I don't update soon it's because of school work. And I really need to work on my addiction with the computer. Well… Death Note is helping me :P Anyways.. Enjoy this chapter and hopefully.. If you really like this story.. You'll be on my honor's list (Soon will come out :P) **

**-------------------SCREAMFORMYFUCKINGICECREAM------------**

**After Hinata's little 'Naked Scene' happened… Itachi and Hinata continued their journey to the Akatsuki H.Q. Hinata didn't take the whole 'Perverted Uchiha' To heart since it was an accident. Itachi was happy that he saw Hinata without her baggy clothing. On that day, in the mid-afternoon, Hinata and Itachi were close to the H.Q. but they were going through the Sound territory. Hinata was afraid to run in with Orochimaru.. Or possibly Sasuke. **

"**Uchiha-san… What will we do if Leader-sama wishes to kill me…?"**

**Itachi thought long and hard at that simple statement. What would they do… He finally came out with the simple answer "Well… I'll have to break you out before they do that, huh?"**

**Hinata smiled when she heard Itachi say that. No one had really done anything for her. Her father would love it if Hinata was getting killed and Neji just didn't give a damn. Stupid pricks. Hinata heard a silent whoosh of air and looked around. She looked up to Itachi but he was just looking forward, still walking. Did he not hear that whoosh of air? Or was she going crazy… No… Hinata swore she heard some kind of sound. Quickly activating her brakeman, she looked around and gasped when she saw the trademark duck-ass hair of Uchiha Sasuke. **

"**I-Itachi-san.."**

"**I know," Itachi replied while stopping and looking off in one direction. "Come out, Sasuke."**

**A low growl was heard as Uchiha Sasuke walked out from the tree he was hiding behind. Hinata stared at him with frightened, Doe-like eyes. Itachi smirked at Sasuke, knowingly that the young Uchiha had always had feelings for the beautiful Hyuuga.**

"**What're you doing with Hinata, Itachi…"**

"**Me and Hyuuga-chan are going to the Headquarter. She's going to be the new member of the Akatsuki…"**

**Hinata looked up to him a bit surprised and confused but Sasuke growled again. There was know way Sasuke was going to let Itachi take the only girl he truly loved. Sasuke charged at Itachi while Itachi simply wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, picking her up and disappearing to a nearby tree. Sasuke looked over to Hinata and Itachi, glaring. Hinata's face was bright red and she squeaked when Itachi wrapped his arms around her.**

"**Why're you with him, Hinata!"**

**Hinata looked over to him apologetically but soon her mind was filled with an odd feeling… of anger? Why was he questioning her for her decision? Its not like he stayed in Konoha. He ditched the village for some rapist and his little crew of psycho's who enjoy to be butt-fucked. Hinata put up with everyone who mourned over the disappearance of Sasuke. Naruto turned gay for some reason and swore he wouldn't let Sasuke be fully taken over while Sakura whored herself out because she missed a few day's of sucking on Sasuke's dick. What the fuck is up with that? Was Hinata supposed to feel sorry for all the people who were acting stupid about Sasuke ditching the village? Was she supposed to feel guilty about taking the path of a Missing-Nin instead of going back to her 'happy' life of taking shit from both Mr. Nutmuncher and Ms. Bitch? Hinata glared up at Sasuke. It seemed that she already cracked.**

"**The reason why I'm with Itachi-san is because I'm sick and tired of putting up with everyone's shit! (First curse-word for Hinata w) You ditched Konoha for the freaky snake-man and I was left to put up with the whiney bitches who wanted you back! I'm sick of the shit that everyone expects me to put up with!"**

**Both Sasuke and Itachi stared at Hinata, shocked. She didn't stutter at all and surprisingly cursed at one of the strongest ninja's. Itachi smirked, looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Itachi but it seemed that his heart cracked just a bit from Hinata yelling at him. **

"**What has he done to you…"**

"**There's nothing wrong with me. I just wanted to go with Itachi-san… I feel happier…"**

**Itachi Picked up Hinata, making her blush once again. Mr. Weasel must be full of surprises since he did something that surprised both Sasuke and Hinata. Itachi placed his soft lips gently against Hinata's and closed his eyes. At first, Hinata was shocked and was blushing mad but after a few moment passed, she kissed him back. Itachi broke the sweet kiss and smirked at Sasuke.**

"**I guess… I was the one to get Hina-chan's first kiss."**

**Sasuke growled darkly and was beginning to charge up his Chidori. Before he was able to, Hinata jumped down from the tree and hit a few of the paralyzing pressure points on his body. Sasuke made a soft noise and fell to the floor with a thump. She looked up at Hinata and didn't recognize her. Her eyes showed anger aswell as… power? Hinata's ar,s were crossed firmly over her chest and her lips were pressed together. **

"**Sasuke, I don't need you to interfere with Itachi and My journey to the Headquarter's. I'm sorry for doing this."**

**Itachi walked up and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata smiled up to him while Sasuke glared.**

"**Your making a mistake! He's going to hurt you in the worst kind of way!"**

"**No Sasuke… He's going to help me become more stronger…"**

**This wasn't only the beginning of a wonderful friendship but also the beginning of a new Hinata. The Akatsuki will teach her to kill with no regret, To be a powerful Hyuuga and… to kill her own father with pure pleasure. A new Hinata, a New Hyuuga. A new Akatsuki member. **

**-----------------------------------HINA-CHANXDXD-------------------------**

**Dear Reader's,**

**I have a perfectly good reason for not updating soon! I only got four review's for chapter four and I said three. This time… I'll type the next chapter if I get at least three review's… I doubt I am though… I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and I did in fact make it a bit more longer than the other chapter's. At least I hope I did. Well it doesn't matter! Because I wrote another chapter even when I wasn't supposed to! Lol. Well remember! Three review's and you get the next chapter as a surprise! (And possibly a Gaara plushie .) Anyway's… It's time for Bella-chama to chat! Bye Bye for now!**

**-Bella-chama**


End file.
